The Hardest Battle
by funngurl
Summary: And this is the hardest battle Toji will ever have to fight... His feelings on the situation.


**Hey readers! Funngurl here, and this is my VERY FIRST Peach Girl fanfiction! Woot! This is based on a scene in episode 11 "An Unbearable Breakup". It's the scene where Momo is sitting outside of Toji's house in the snow, and he comes out and completely brushes her off. This is how he feels about the situation. Enjoy! Read and Review. No flames please.**

As the perfume bottle hit the ground, shattering, I felt another small piece of my heart break with it. Not because of the perfume, but because of the heart-wrenching pain in Momo's eyes as she watched it fall. I still remember the intoxicating scent it gave off when combined with her beautiful, tan skin, and the way her face lit up when I gave it to her. That beautiful glimmer in her eyes mixed with that adorable, childish expression when she got the first smell of it, and the shock after realizing that I took a picture of that moment. She was breathtaking then, and still breathtaking now. Seeing her face contorted in an indescribable amount of pain, seeing the tears in her eyes and the love she still held for me made it that much harder to hide my own pain. This was definitely the hardest battle Toji had ever been forced to fight. He had to fight his heart to save the girl he loved, and who loved him in return.

"But… this is the first present you ever gave to me. This was supposed to be a special memory for us!" She cried desperately, holding onto every last shred of hope that I would take her back. Oh Momo, you don't understand how I want you back! But I can't do it… I just can't.

"Forget about us, it's over," I said as calmly and coldly as I could. I never thought I could act this well, but the unmistakable heartbreak in her eyes was my applause. As sick and twisted as that may sound, that look told me just how good of an actor I really was… and I hated it. That look was piercing into my heart.

I couldn't hide it anymore! I had to leave now before I started crying… that would give everything away, and I couldn't let her find out! Damn Sae and those goddamn pictures! Such an evil bitch… that's all she ever has been. I love Momo so much, but I have to be the one to break her heart, or she'll become known as an international slut.

I began walking back towards the house, silently begging her not to follow me, or call out to me again. My wish was not granted. "Wait!" I heard her cry out as I felt her fling her arms around me. "Please Toji! I don't wanna break up with you! I need you! I can't live without you, please!" she sobbed.

No Momo, don't say that, don't think that way, you need to be strong without me, you need to get up and move on. Don't let Sae win this, you can't give up on life just because Sae got me.

I was crying now, so I couldn't turn around. I just slipped out of her grasp and closed the door as I heard her scream, "No! Toji! Don't do this!" and she began pounding on the door, still screaming. "Toji! Toji! Come on, just talk to me!" she continued. Just stop! I can't take this Momo, I love you, please stop! I couldn't even tell her that. "Please! Toji!" I heard her cry again.

I stood with my back against the door, looking at the ground in front of me, I clenched my fists and squeezed my eyes shut, as if not seeing my surroundings would make it all go away. "Toji! Please, Toji…" she trailed off. A heard a light thud and her heartbreaking sobs pierced the air. She was on her knees now, crying uncontrollably, I could tell by the sounds. I wanted so badly to fling the door open, pull her into my arms and hold her close, all night if I could. She was shaking, I felt it when she had her arms around me for that brief moment. I wanted to warm her completely, and keep her safe. In this weather, she could get really sick, but I couldn't do a thing about it.

I couldn't show any sign that I still cared or else Sae would release the pictures to the media and Momo would be tortured not only in school, but by anyone who sees her. Everyone already thinks she's a slut just because of her tan skin, but lately people have stopped thinking that and her reputation has been cleared. I can't let Sae ruin it again. I will never forgive Sae. No matter how many times I kiss her, no matter how many times my arm goes around her waist instead of Momo's, I will always hate her, and I'll always wish it was Momo who was beside me again.

"Go home," I whispered, sobs now obvious in my own voice. "Please". I knew she wouldn't hear me. I sank down to the ground, and hugged my knees to my chest. "I'm sorry Momo, so sorry. I love you, I only love you! Please don't hate me, just move on, I don't want you to hurt anymore. I'm so sorry…" I choked out, still so quietly that she won't hear me against the wooden barrier that separated our bodies. Thank god for the door between us. If not for that, she'd be in my arms now, but about to have her life turned into a living hell. I couldn't let that happen to the girl I love. Never.


End file.
